Sakura and You
by Aerilyn Kirara
Summary: A short lemon ficlet, staring Haruno Sakura and you, the reader. Written for guys, but whatever. *Edited Version Now Posted!*


Author: Aerilyn Kirara

Story: Sakura and You

Rating: M

Status: Ficlet

This is just a very short het that's more of an interactive thing than a story. I know it says Sakura, but really it can be anyone. I didn't really use any of her usual descriptions.

You can check out my other fics if you want. They're a wee bit more legit than this. There's _Anger in the Office_ over in Harry Potter, which I'm not particularly fond of, and _Faulty Air Conditioning_ here in Naruto.

I edited this and rewrote a little. Hope these improvements work for you.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"My house, my rules," she says as she opens the door for you. She had the place to herself for the day and she was going to take full advantage. You look at her a little weirdly at the request but smirk, as you can blatantly see that she isn't wearing a bra.

"Rule number one: you do what I say and go with the flow."

And here you thought _she_ was the submissive one.

She shrugs, guessing your thought. "Change of pace today. Now sit," she says pointing to the couch in the living room. You sit and watch her expectantly. She slowly unzips and pulls off her jeans and straddles you, your hands move over her body through the thin oversized shirt hanging from her shoulders. Just as you reach her waist, she pulls your prying fingers away to rest at your sides.

"No touching just yet," she whispers into your ear, giggling slightly. You shoot her an annoyed look, but play along when you realize that she's sliding her hands underneath your own shirt to remove it. After tossing the offending garment away, she lightly scrapes her nails along your chest and commences sucking on your neck. You can't help but let your hips buck slightly when she finds a sensitive spot near your collarbone and she brings your hands up to her chest. You start kneading her breasts and while she does say not to remove her shirt, you're just happy to have something to do.

You pull at her nipples, the fabric creating an odd friction she seems to rather like, and she seductively begins to grind against you. Your left hand wanders down, wanting to feel her hot wetness at the apex of her thighs.

"I don't remember saying you were allowed to do that baby." She lightly slaps your cheek and despite the shock, you feel yourself hardening. "I really should punish you for disobeying my rule, but as long as you promise to be a good boy, I'll let it slide."

"Yes, ma'am," you breath out. She moves a little more forcefully now, teasing you. She bites down on your neck just as she gives a well placed grind and you moan against her. She moves up to your ear for just a moment. "Come catch me," she says before jumping out of your lap and running up the stairs to her room.

You expect to find her on the bed. Upon seeing it empty, you turn around to find her a few inches behind you. She pushes you backwards and you fall onto the comforter. She pulls your pants and boxers off, then stands in front of you expectantly.

"Uh..."

She giggles again. "You're naked. And I'm not. Do something about it." She tosses her hair and gives what is supposed to be a sultry smile, but it comes off a little too cute. You roll your eyes, but as you catch the bottom of her shirt and lift it over her head, your breath catches. No matter how many times you fool around, her body never ceases to amaze you.

You want to run your lips over that flat abdomen, but again she seems to read your mind. "I said undress, not kiss."

You glare at her but quickly groan as she wraps her hands in your hair and pulls. She could never hurt you, but the slight pressure is driving you crazy. "Go on," she murmurs. "Finish up now." You expect her to let go of your hair, but she doesn't. Instead, she keeps just enough of a hold on you to make you reach and strain against her to reach her panties and pull them down her legs. You can't help but whisper her name as she caresses your scalp to ease the stinging.

Suddenly, her hands leave and push you back onto the bed so she can climb on top of you. "Close your eyes," she says. A slight catch in her speech lets you know that she's worried you might not like this demand. But you comply unquestioningly, and she grabs your dick and gives one very long and slow stroke that leaves you impatient.

You crack your eyes open, but she covers them with her free hand and continues the slow starting pace. She speeds up ever so slightly and you grunt in appreciation at the feel of her small hand on your cock. When she stops, you can feel her positioning herself to sink her wet pussy over you. You're throbbing with need for her and shift in anticipation.

"I'm going to want this hand. Keep your eyes closed, hmm?" You nod, and then she's on you. Her warm walls grip you with a desire as intense as your own. She moves at a faster pace than when she was stroking you and you hold her hips to help guide her. Everything feels so pleasurable, you realize that you would have closed your eyes in ecstasy anyway.

After a minute, she slows and leans forward. "Hands up," she commands, and you find her tits in your palms. You open your eyes to watch her keen in pleasure. You pull on her nipples roughly and massage the skin filling your hands. You moan and she looks down at you, noticing your open eyes and not caring in the slightest.

You can see she's getting desperate now as she continues to impale herself upon your cock "Please, flip us over," she pants out, seeing she's not quite getting enough leverage to hit her sweet spot on her own. You obey with a distinct smugness, but she pulls your hair once again.

"This is still my game, whether I'm on top or not."

You smirk but decide not to argue. Instead you pound into her so hard, that the bed moves with you to bang against the wall. She screams and moans in abandon, commanding you to fuck her harder. You lift her leg up to get a better angle and hit her g-spot. She's writhing against you, wrapping her arms around your back and you can tell she's close. Her curses and praises ring throughout the room and then she's cumming against you. Her tight walls clench around your cock and you can't hold back anymore. You shout out as your seed fills her to the brim, dripping onto the sheets as you collapse at her side.

After regaining her breath, she gets up and puts her shirt back on and throws your boxers onto the bed. However, instead of immediately forcing you out the door as she usually does, she flops back down beside you. Not quite ready to spoon with your on-and-off-again lover, you settle for holding out your hand for her to take. She accepts. You turn simultaneously to smile at one another and return your gazes to the ceiling, sated and content.


End file.
